


Sans' and Papyrus' Special Day

by Purrfecktnerd



Series: Cheer up the Skeleton Week! Fluff for ALL! <3 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fluff, Humor, Kinda, No I mean it lots of fluff, Shenanigans, Waking Up, cheeruptheskeleton, early morning, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfecktnerd/pseuds/Purrfecktnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as part of the #cheeruptheskeleton tag on Tumblr, where there are various prompts through the week geared on making Sans happy. Day 1 is "Waking up". For this one I focused on Sans relationship with his brother while growing up.</p><p>I am actually pretty happy with how this turned out! :-D</p><p>I have a tumblr account, for any interested.   http://purrfecktnerd.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans' and Papyrus' Special Day

Saturday mornings were Sans' chance to sleep in. 

Juggling taking care of his little bro, work and his other responsibilities were draining through the week, especially for a skeleton as young as he was, at only twelve. The rent needed to be paid and both he and Papyrus needed to eat. Saturday was his free day, his day to just chill.

It really eased things on Sans once Papyrus had reached an age where he could be trusted by himself for a portion of the morning. At 7 years old, he was old enough to be able to serve himself some of the cereal in the cupboard for breakfast and spend a good chunk of the morning watching Saturday morning programming for monster children. Usually Sans would milk the morning until about 11am or so before he would wander downstairs to find his brother still parked in front of the set. At this point it was his solemn duty as the older, responsible (heh) brother to unceremoniously kick the kid out the front door to engage in more active pursuits. 

This morning, however, was different. He didn't know what had triggered it, but he felt a distinct sense of unease that was pulling him out of dreams. He cracked open eyes half crusted shut with sleep and stared at his wall for a moment. It was still whatever passed for night in the underground. What on EARTH was he doing waking up at this time? He turned over on the sparse matress to get a better look at the alarm.

To be greeted with two wide, solemn eyes staring back at him from the darkness.

"jeez!" Sans cried out and jerked back a bit, startled. He was awake now! His heart raced for a few moments...until he realized that it was just his little bro.

Papyrus stood there, dressed in the hooded footie pajamas with the loppy dog ears they had managed to find for him at the Waterfall dump. He was gripping his worn Fluffy Bunny plush in front of him, just staring at his brother. How long had the kid been there? Sans wondered. He didn't know Papyrus could be so quiet.

"hey, Pap" he greeted his brother "man, you really rattled my bones there for a sec. what are you doing up so early?"

Papyrus cracked a grin at his brother's skeleton pun and giggled. Sans considered that he would probably keep 'em coming all day if he could just hear more of that laugh. Man his little bro was so cool. 

After a moment, Papyrus' face became solemn again. He shuffled his feet for a moment, small brow ridges creased. Sans was observant, even this young, and he quickly put the pieces together. 

"had a bad dream again, huh?" He asked gently. It happened occasionally. Sans guessed it was something that must happen with kids sometimes. 

Papyrus nodded quietly, giving a small sniffle and gripping his Fluffy Bunny tighter. After a few moments Sans sighed and lifted the corner of his blanket, smiling at his brother. 

"climb on up, bro. i can make enough room for two."

Papyrus' face immediately brightened with joy. "YAY!" He chirped as he climbed up into the bed and curled up next to his older brother. 

"so, bro, what kinda dream could have scared The Great Papyrus that badly?" Sans asked, using the title Papyrus had recently adopted for himself. He didn't know where the little guy had picked it up, but man was it entertaining to watch the little skeleton race around, enthusiastically telling everyone he ran into how great he was. 

Sans immediately realized his mistake when Papyrus started to sniffle again, and large tears began to run down his face "I DREAMED YOU WENT AWAY AND LEFT ME ALONE..." Sans could hear that the sniffles were threatening to become more serious.

Man. If there was one thing Sans REALLY couldn't handle, it was Papyrus crying. He hugged his brother, rubbing his small back and resting his forehead against Papyrus' "hey. hey! it's okay. i would never leave you, you know that. i'm right here, okay?" he flailed mentally. It wasn't working. He needed a distraction, and quick.

"hey! i know! how about we make today a special day! we can build snowmen together and go to the dump and do other neat stuff!" the sniffles stopped "we can spend the whole day together!"

"R-REALLY?" Papyrus looked up at his brother, and oh how that adorable face just shone with hope. 

"sure thing, paps." Sans assured him "but in order to have a special day, you have to get your sleep, okay?"

"OK!" Papyrus agreed enthusiastically, and he shut his eyes as tight as he could

"pfft~" Sans tried to contain his laugh at the little scrunched up face. Well, at least now they he could get back to the serious business of sleeping the morning away. It was still dark after all.

Surprisingly Papyrus drifted off first, and Sans was immediately reminded of why he didn't sleep with the kid more often. Papyrus slept well and deeply, but he certainly didn't stay still. It was almost as if that boundless energy and inability to stay in one spot he had during the day somehow leaked into his sleeping habits as well. It took Sans some time to get comfortable around his brother's outflung arms and legs. He was elbowed and kneed more times than he could count. However, eventually even Sans managed to sink back into sleep.

It was only a few hours later when Sans was awakened yet again by an insistent tugging on his shirt. 

He once again opened groggy eyes and looked down at his little brother. Papyrus was now wide awake and smiling eagerly, tugging Sans shirt and even giving him the occasional shake.

"mmmn....huh...what do you want, bro, i'm sleeping here." Sans mumbled

"SANS! IT'S MORNING! TIME TO GET UP." Papyrus declared brightly.

Sans eyes wandered over to the clock. Seven. In. The morning. Absolutely not. 

"it's still early paps." his voice was still muzzy with sleep "i'm gonna sleep in a bit."

"BUT SANS! YOU PROMISED! YOU SAID ALL DAY!" Papyrus insisted

He had promised. He groaned internally. But maybe he could buy some time.

"ok. ok. ok. jus' give me a few more minutes, alright? head on downstairs and get breakfast. i'll be down before you know it." Sans was counting on morning ritual to allow him to squeeze another hour, maybe two into his sleeping schedule. All was not yet lost.

Papyrus looked skeptically at his brother for another moment before grudgingly sliding out of bed and heading out of Sans room. Sans pulled the blanket in more closely and drifted off again. 

He didn't hear Papyrus come back into his room. What woke him next were a combination of sounds. There were a few moments of an odd scraping and scuffing noise, like some wooden thing was being pulled across the floor. He was half out, so he ignored it. There followed a series of light tapping footsteps that trailed out of his room, then a pause, then back into his room. What was the kid up to? Sans wondered, slowly rising out of the haze of sleep. Finally there was a shuffling noise as his brother climbed up onto something......wait...what?

"what in the name of Asgore are you doing, pa-"

Sans turned around just in time to see his brother, standing on a chair at the end of his bed. He still had his footie pajamas on, but he had taken a striped throw and tied the corners around his neck to create a makeshift cape. He was in the process of winding up, arms back at his sides and knees bent. By the time Sans realized what was happening, he was doomed. 

"TIME."

"huh, what?"

"TO"

"paps."

"WAKE"

"waitasec, bro."

"UP!"

"oh. geez"

The caped 7-year-old launched himself into the air. Sans had a few brief moments to appreciate the tableau, cape streaming out behind the kid, arms in the air, the biggest, self-satisfied grin plastered all over his face. Even knowing what was happening, Sans thought that this was the coolest thing he had EVER seen his brother do. period.

Gravity took over and Papyrus came crashing down, right on top of his brother. 

"whoooof!" his breath whooshed out of him, barely having the proper frame of mind to reach up and half catch his brother to break his fall. The bed complained loudly at the impact and Sans heard a few springs pop.

So much for sleeping in....

Sans gasped, trying to catch his breath, the wind completely knocked out of him, Papyrus laying across his chest. Then the kid propped himself up and smiled brightly at his brother, face still flushed with the thrill of his flight. Suddenly, wonderfully, there it was...that sound he loved so much. The glorious sound of his brother absolutely losing it in a fit of laughter.

"NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

Sans grin couldn't get any bigger if he tried. He also started to laugh uncontrollably. 

"heh....heheh...heheheheheheheheh"

They both laughed until their sides hurt, and then Sans bowled Papyrus over, off the bed and onto the floor, where he began to tickle him until he cried for mercy.

"ready to say uncle, yet, you little turd?" He called with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"NO MORE....SANS...NYEHEHE...UNCLE! UNCLE!!!!"

Sans relented and they both sat up, breathing hard between the remaining giggles. Sans eyed his brother speculatively.

"well. i guess you got me, bro. you win. time to get up." 

Papyrus stood up and posed heroically...in floppy-eared footie pajamas...and a blanket cape. Sans fought to keep from laughing again.

"OF COURSE! NOTHING LESS THAN VICTORY CAN BE EXPECTED FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus crowed triumphantly

"sure thing, bro. go on downstairs, ok? i'll be down in a moment, and this time i mean it." 

Papyrus was off like a shot and Sans heard the successive thumps as small skeleton feet raced down the stairs at breakneck speed.

Sans got up and started to get ready for their outing.

Maybe he didn't get to sleep in, but he felt with all of his heart that this was going to be a WONDERFUL day.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, though, that staring thing? My niece used to do that. You would be sleeping like a log, and then something (a sixth sense?) would wake you up and she’d just be standing there by the side of the bed, staring at you. I could never figure out whether it was creepy or cute...or both. She was also a sloppy sleeper, so now you know my inspiration for this piece.
> 
> Hopefully we can make this week one full of happiness for our favorite skeleton(s).


End file.
